spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rock Bottom (Across the Seven Seas)
The second episode of Plankton: Across the Seven Seas. Transcript *'Narrator:' Previously on Plankton: Across the Seven Seas: *'Plankton:' (puts a closed sign in front of the Krusty Krab) I plan to make Krabs think the government shut his restaurant down. *'Mr. Krabs:' Shiver me timbers! Now we're all out of work! *'Plankton:' (in a full-body cast) I have a plan that will satisfy my villainous urges and keep Krabs on the streets! *'Imitation Krabs:' (starting up) Ahoy, mateys. (rolls to the Krusty Krab) Hey. This place is not half bad. I could make a use from it. (bouncing on a pile of money) This is not enough. *''(Plankton watches imitation copies rampage through the city. He jumps into his Chum-Bot and destroys them.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' You may think this is over, (Chum-Bot walks off into the sunset) but it is far from that. *''(Bubble transition to a street. The Chum-Bot is still walking, and inside of its eye, Plankton is beginning to doze off.)'' *'Plankton:' (catches himself) Man, how long have we been walking? It feels like months. *'Karen:' It's been 30 minutes. *'Plankton:' 30 minutes? By the time we get to the next city, the imitations will have raided the entire ocean! *'Karen:' We're actually in the next city. Right now. *'Plankton:' What? That's impossible! I don't see any... (looks down) Oh, fish paste. *''(The camera zooms out to show the Chum-Bot standing in mid-air. As if on cue, it starts falling at a rapid pace.)'' *'Plankton:' Oh no, Karen! My life is flashing before my eyes! Make it stop! It's terrible! *''(The Chum-Bot lands in an explosion of dust. When it clears, Plankton is left over in the remains of his killing machine.)'' *'Plankton:' (rubs head) Where am I? (reads sign) Rock Bottom? Looks like you were right after all, Karen. Karen? (looks down at what was once the Chum-Bot) Oh, dear. *''(Plankton finds a hard drive in the rubble of metal parts, slips it into his pocket, and treks down the street.)'' *'Plankton:' I need to get this all fixed pronto. I think there's a technology specialist over there. Maybe he'll know what to do. *''(Plankton walks into the technology specialist's office. The specialist hears the door close but doesn't see who's responsible.)'' *'Specialist:' Is anyone (raspberry) there? *'Plankton:' Down (raspberry) here! Good thing they taught Piranha Latin at university. *'Specialist:' How (raspberry) can I help you (raspberry) today? (raspberry) *'Plankton:' I have (raspberry) a giant robot (raspberry) outside (raspberry) that needs repair. (raspberry) *'Specialist:' Well, (raspberry) let's take a look. (raspberry) *''(Plankton leads the specialist to the crash site.)'' *'Specialist:' Your robot (raspberry) took a pretty (raspberry) bad hit. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' Yeah, (raspberry) I know. (raspberry) *'Specialist:' I can fix it, (raspberry) but it'll be (raspberry) pretty expensive. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' Expensive? (raspberry) How expensive? (raspberry) *'Specialist:' Five (raspberry) hundred bucks (raspberry) expensive. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' What? (raspberry) I can't afford (raspberry) that price! (raspberry) *'Specialist:' Then it's not (raspberry) my problem. (raspberry) *''(The technology specialist goes back to his office, and Plankton pulls his antennas in frustration.)'' *'Plankton:' (takes out hard drive) What now, Karen? *''(An Imitation Krabs flies over Plankton's head. Plankton looks up at it then jumps back in shock.)'' *'Plankton:' An imitation! Just my luck. How am I gonna stop him without my Chum-Bot? (picks up scrap metal) It's not much, but it'll do. (follows the imitation) *''(The imitation breaks into a television station a few blocks away and points a rocket at Tiffany the Receptionist.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' Give me all of your money. *'Tiffany:' What? (raspberry) *'Imitation Krabs:' What do you mean "what"? I am speaking plain English! *'Tiffany:' I don't (raspberry) understand (raspberry) your accent. (raspberry) *'Imitation Krabs:' (shoots a spark out of his mouth to denote a raspberry) Give (bzzt) me all of (bzzt) your money. (bzzt) *'Tiffany the Receptionist:' Oh! (raspberry) Alright. (raspberry) *''(Tiffany takes several hundred dollars out of her purse and gives it to the imitation.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' That is all? (bzzt) My sensors (bzzt) indicate (bzzt) that there is much more (bzzt) in the building. *'Tiffany the Receptionist:' Well, yeah, (raspberry) but Gary Gulper (raspberry) controls all that. (raspberry) You'll have to (raspberry) speak to him. (raspberry) *'Imitation Krabs:' Gary (bzzt) Gulper? (bzzt) *'Tiffany the Receptionist:' Yep. (raspberry) The richest man (raspberry) in Rock Bottom. (raspberry) *''(The imitation stuffs Tiffany's money into his sack and heads for the stairs.)'' *''(Cut to the outside of the station. Plankton stops to catch his breath before going in.)'' *'Plankton:' WSEA? That's where I filmed my Chum Bucket commercial! What does he want with this place? *''(Cut to the news room. Gary Gulper is preparing for his next TV appearance when the imitation flies through his door.)'' *'Gary Gulper:' (to the mirror) Gary Gulper, you are a sexy salmon. (turns around) Hello there! (raspberry) I'm a bit busy, (raspberry) so I can't give you (raspberry) an autograph right now. (raspberry) *'Imitation Krabs:' I do not want your autograph. *'Gary Gulper:' Oh, an Englishman! What are you here for? *''(The imitation turns his hand into a rocket and aims it squarely at Gary Gulper's head.)'' *'Gary Gulper:' (sweating) I see that I've wronged you in some way. How much do you want to make this little issue disappear? *'Imitation Krabs:' I want all of it. *''(Gary Gulper gulps. Downstairs, Plankton walks into the station and climbs up Tiffany the Receptionist's desk.)'' *'Plankton:' Have you seen (raspberry) an unusually (raspberry) shiny flying crab (raspberry) go past here? (raspberry) *'Tiffany the Receptionist:' Yeah. (raspberry) He's upstairs (raspberry) attacking (raspberry) Gary Gulper. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' Gary Gulper? (runs to the stairs just as the imitation flies out of the door with a heavy sack) Oh no! I'm too late! *'Imitation Krabs:' Who was that? *''(Plankton ducks behind the stairs as the imitation looks down suspiciously.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' Underwater (bzzt) female unit, (bzzt) where does one (bzzt) record to film? (bzzt) *'Tiffany the Receptionist:' (points to the rec room) Where else? (raspberry) *''(The imitation flies through the rec room's window and points a rocket at the film crew, who quickly get the live feed set up.)'' *'Cameraman:' In five... (raspberry) four... (raspberry) three... (raspberry) two... (raspberry) one... *''(Plankton walks in just as the broadcast starts.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' (holding up rocket) Attention, (bzzt) citizens (bzzt) of Rock Bottom. (bzzt) I am here (bzzt) to destroy (bzzt) you and your city. (bzzt) *''(The camera shakes with the film crew, and Plankton hides behind the door in panic.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' However, (bzzt) that grievous fate (bzzt) can be prevented (bzzt) if you all line up (bzzt) at Bottom Rock (bzzt) with all of your money (bzzt) for me to leave with, (bzzt) and if I detect (bzzt) a single coin (bzzt) left over (bzzt) when we are finished, (bzzt) I will proceed as planned. (bzzt) *''(The imitation rolls out of the rec room and station, and once he's gone, Plankton comes out of hiding.)'' *'Plankton:' Bottom Rock? I'm gonna need more info on this place. *''(Plankton runs up the stairs and opens the news room door to find Gary Gulper bound and gagged.)'' *'Plankton:' Gary Gulper? *'Gary Gulper:' (muffled) Another Englishman! Please don't hurt me! That robot already took everything I have! *''(Plankton unties Gary and rips off the tape from his mouth.)'' *'Gary Gulper:' Ow! You're pretty strong for a little guy. *'Plankton:' Never mind that! I don't want to hurt you. I just want to know if you know anything about a "Bottom Rock". *'Gary Gulper:' (chuckles) Bottom Rock. That's what the folks up there call a "misnomer". *'Plankton:' Huh? *'Gary Gulper:' Bottom Rock is actually a volcano not too far away from this studio. It's been said to erupt every thousand years, and now that I've thought about it, it's been a thousand years since its last eruption. An interesting little snippet to add to my next forecast. *'Plankton:' A volcano, huh? Well, that shouldn't be too hard to find. Thanks, Gulper! *'Gary Gulper:' Thank you! I'm feeling surprisingly well despite the fact that I was just robbed blind. I hope this lasts for a long time. *''(As Plankton walks down the stairs, he hears screams of agony from the news room. He shakes his head and sprints out the station.)'' *'Plankton:' (takes out hard drive) Well, Karen, it's now or never. *''(Cut to Bottom Rock. A long line of sobbing families and annoyed businessmen fill bag after bag with coins and cash. The imitation throws the bags into what he believes to be a hollow stone.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' Keep them coming, people. (bzzt) I would hate to have (bzzt) to change my mind (bzzt) about sparing you. (a shard of metal goes into the back of his head) *''(The imitation turns around and sees Plankton using a propeller cap to hover behind him.)'' *'Imitation Krabs:' You! *'Plankton:' Yes, me. The tiny green one-eye about to cut you to pieces. *'Imitation Krabs:' You are not about to do anything. That toy you threw at me simply left a scratch. *'Plankton:' I know how you work, imitation. Just leave the freaks alone so I won't have to completely destroy you. *'Imitation Krabs:' Never! If anyone is going to be destroyed, it will be you! *'Plankton:' You're on! *'Rock Bottomite 1:' What (raspberry) are they saying? (raspberry) *'Rock Bottomite 2:' I don't know (raspberry) but we better leave (raspberry) before things get ugly. (raspberry) *''(Everyone runs back to their houses, and Plankton takes another metal fragment from his pocket. Before he gets to use it, the imitation shoots a rocket at him. Plankton flies out of the way in time, but he drops his weapon in the process, and the imitation obliterates it before he can get to it.)'' *'Plankton:' Great. That was my last one. *'Imitation Krabs:' Any last words, Plankton? *'Plankton:' Yeah. You hear rumbling? *'Imitation Krabs:' Now that you mention it, I d- *''(Bottom Rock explodes in a large gust of fiery lava. The imitation is caught before he can escape, but Plankton dodges the burning rain and flies several miles away. The technology specialist from earlier in the episode sees Plankton and signals for him to stop.)'' *'Specialist:' Me and the rest (raspberry) of Rock Bottom (raspberry) just wanted to thank you (raspberry) for saving us. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' I didn't do it. (raspberry) Nature did. (raspberry) *'Specialist:' What do you mean? (raspberry) *''(Cut to a lake of lava, contained in a trench. An extremely disfigured imitation floats at the very top.)'' *''(Cut back to Plankton and the specialist.)'' *'Plankton:' Nothing. (raspberry) I'm glad to help. (raspberry) *'Specialist:' And for your help, (raspberry) we wanted (raspberry) to give you this. (raspberry) *''(A crowd of citizens carry a newly made Chum-Bot into the scene.)'' *'Specialist:' Here's your robot. (raspberry) Free of charge. (raspberry) Getting our wealth back (raspberry) more than pays for it. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' Wait, (raspberry) you got your money back? (raspberry) *'Specialist:' Yes. (raspberry) Riches fell from the sky. (raspberry) The bags were kind of burnt, (raspberry) but the money was fine. (raspberry) *'Plankton:' Great, (raspberry) great. (raspberry) *''(Plankton gets back into the Chum-Bot and presses a button that activates its rocket boots.)'' *'Plankton:' Hey, that's new. (leans out window) Thank you! (raspberry) Thank you all! *'Crowd:' You're welcome! *''(Once Plankton gets to the top of the road, he tenderly puts the hard drive into the Chum-Bot and waits a few seconds.)'' *'Karen:' (makes robotic noises) Rebooting system. *'Plankton:' Welcome back, Karen! *'Karen:' Karen? (long pause) Who's Karen? *''(The End)'' Category:Transcripts Category:JCM Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Category:Plankton: Across the Seven Seas Episodes Category:2011 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts